Problemas: Una nueva doctora
by nadaoriginal
Summary: De cómo Tearju Lunatique acaba en el departamento de diagnóstico médico al mando del doctor House, al menos por poco tiempo. Oneshot
**Advertencia:** No me esperaba que fuera a escribir algo algún día del Dr. House, muy a pesar de lo mucho que me han gustado sus primeras temporadas, pero henme aquí. ToLoveRu y House M.D. no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos creadores.

 **Problemas: Una nueva doctora**

-Están despedidos.

-¿Qué cosa?- casi grita Foreman al escuchar eso tan de repente.

-Les dije que ya no los necesito más- dice House como si nada mientras jugaba con su bastón-. Ahora tengo a mi mando a alguien que trabajará por ustedes dos, Chase y Foreman.

Los tres personajes en cuestión se encontraban en la oficina del Doctor House, y la verdad es que a Chase y Foreman no les cayó nada bien su despido del departamento de diagnóstico médico. Por su parte, la doctora Cameron llegaba justo a tiempo para ver a sus camaradas mostrar su rabia por su destitución.

-¿Qué está ocurriendo, chicos?

-¿Que qué ocurre?- dice Chase con rabia y algo de agresividad- Que el doctor House nos acaba de despedir por unos pechos enormes.

-Vamos, ustedes exageran- ridiculiza House sin dejar de jugar con su bastón-. Se trata de una científica genética del espacio exterior, por lo que viene hasta acá con conocimientos médicos más allá de la imaginación de ustedes dos- Chase y Foreman sólo se muestran más enojados-. Y por cierto, no son pechos sino oppai, como dicen los japoneses.

-¿¡Y ESO NOS DEBE ALEGRAR!?- Foreman da un golpe en la mesa y parecía que iba a saltar sobre ella para estrangular a House- ¡Eso para mí no es ningún consuelo!

-Ya sé que a ustedes no les alegra, pero a mí sí- continúa impasible House como si todo estuviera en calma.

-¿Quién viene para acá?- pregunta Cameron con curiosidad.

-La doctora Tearju Lunatique, experta en biología y genética extraterrestre- responde House casi con orgullo-. Mañana vendrá y tendrá su primer día de trabajo, y además viene con una adolescente que nunca me aclaró del todo si es su hija, su hermana o no sé qué, que responde al nombre de Yami.

-Y que por una sola persona nos despide a ambos- completa Chase con dureza.

-Bueno, la doctora Tearju tiene a Yami y además está muy bien capacitada- Foreman y Chase sabían bien qué quiso decir House con "capacitada", y eso les hizo apretar los puños con rabia-. Seguramente el salario que exigiría podría ser elevado, posiblemente incluso más que el sueldo de ustedes dos juntos, así que los despido. Pero no se pongan tristes, que seguro la doctora Cody les asignará en otro departamento...

-Que ojalá esté bien lejos de ti, House- interrumpe Foreman antes de dar media vuelta e irse pisando con fuerza de la oficina.

Chase por su parte sólo niega con la cabeza y acto seguido se va también del despacho, dejando a House (que no parecía importarle lo que acababa de ocurrir) junto a Cameron (ella estaba muy incómoda a pesar de ya no estar presenciando la pelea). Al cabo de un rato Cameron intenta romper el hielo.

-Una pregunta, House- el mencionado la mira sin dejar de jugar con su bastón- ¿Porqué no fui despedida también?

-¿Quién mejor que una mujer para darle la bienvenida a otra mujer?- responde House de forma distraída.

Cameron prefirió no preguntar de dónde House sacaba tales conclusiones, sólo decidió volver a trabajar y distraerse un poco de lo recien vivido.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

-Buenos días- saluda una chica rubia de voluptuoso cuerpo que se notaba entusiasmada y nerviosa al mismo tiempo-. Mi nombre es Tearju Lunatique, y prometo no decepcionarle en mi labor, doctor House.

-No se preocupe, desde aquí veo que no me va decepcionar- responde House con la vista fija en los enormes pechos de su nueva subordinada.

Tal y como House había indicado, Cameron también formaba parte del pequeño comité de bienvenida. A Cameron le parecía un poco incómodo que enfrente de ella hubiese semejante portento que la hacía ver a ella como una adolescente que recién empieza a crecer, era en cierta forma hasta humillante tener a alguien así cerca. House sólo se dedica a leer el currículum (y no precisamente el vitae) de Tearju y luego le da instrucciones sobre lo que debía hacer en el hospital. Tearju tomaba notas para que no se le fuera a escapar ningún detalle, se notaba que era bastante atenta y dispuesta, aunque también se notaba nerviosa y daba la impresión de ser algo torpe, cosa que fue pasada completamente por alto por House. Yami se encontraba fuera de la oficina del doctor House, leyendo una revista de variedades que había adquirido fuera del hospital y comiendo taiyaki (tuvo que sufrir mucho buscando, pero había logrado dar con alguien que lo vendiera).

-Y bien, cada vez que hay un caso complejo de alguna enfermedad rara, o cuando hay la impresión de varias patologías atacando al mismo tiempo, en este departamento solemos jugar a hacer un diagnóstico diferencial- Tearju se queda mirando confundida al doctor-. El juego consiste en que tú y Cameron tratan de atinar a una enfermedad, tomando en cuenta la manifestación de los distintos síntomas que padezca el paciente, y yo simplemente estaré respondiendo a cada aseveración y les diré dónde puede haber un error o si deberíamos tomar en cuenta dicha posibilidad. Tal vez este pequeño juego le parezca entretenido una vez que llegue el momento.

-S-sí, doctor- responde automáticamente Tearju mientras guardaba la libreta donde tenía todas las instrucciones dictadas-. Prometo hacerlo lo mejor posible.

Una vez culminadas las presentaciones, y luego de indicar a Cameron que acompañe a Tearju en su primer día, House tiene que volver a su consultorio donde, de mala gana, se dedica a atender a varios pacientes.

* * *

 **Dos días después**

House se dirige al despacho de la doctora Cody. Por alguna razón que no conocía había sido citado para enfrentar a la directora del hospital. Como siempre House tenía pensado deshacerse de cualquier responsabilidad que se le adjudicase, y también estaba dispuesto a recurrir a los más locos argumentos para no tomar un caso o por lo menos contradecir todo cuanto fuese a decir la doctora.

-¿Porqué me llamaste, Cody?- pregunta House en cuanto abre la puerta del despacho.

-House- empieza la jefa con seriedad y reproche-. Te pasé por alto que eligieras despedir a dos médicos del departamento de diagnóstico médico, eso es una cosa- el doctor House toma asiento y su gesto no cambiaba, como si el regaño no hubiera empezado-. Lo que no estoy dispuesta a soportar es que hayas contratado a una nueva doctora sólo para complacer tus morbosidades. Ya la doctora Cameron me ha hablado que usted se aprovecha de la buena voluntad de la doctora Lunatique, haciendo que recoja papeles que usted mismo tira al suelo y luego ordenándole que los recoja para así intentar ver bajo su falda.

-Doctora Cody- empieza House con sus magistrales excusas-, no importa lo que haya dicho Cameron, todo aquello es mentira. Me defiendo legítimamente diciendo que esos papeles que estaban en el suelo se cayeron, no los tiré.

-Pero igual no desmientes que te aprovechas y miras debajo de la falda de la doctora Lunatique- asesta su golpe la doctora Cody.

-Es que se me había caído el vicodín y lo intentaba alcanzar al mismo tiempo que ella recogía los papeles. Tú sabes que necesito de mi vicodín para el dolor en la pierna.

Cody resopla ante el descaro de House. No encontraba la manera para que se comportara como es debido, era una tarea verdaderamente imposible. House no espera a que la doctora Cody dijera nada más y se va de vuelta a su oficina, donde estaba seguro que encontraría a Tearju lista (sin saberlo, claro) para ser abusada por él.

-Sabes que desapruebo completamente esta movida tuya, House, así que será mejor que me muestres resultados o la despidas y reintegres a Chase y Cameron. Te lo advierto.

-Sí, mami- se burla antes de cerrar la puerta de la oficina de Cody.

* * *

 **Oficina de House**

Pero la doctora Lunatique no era quien estaba allí, esperando por nuestro misántropo protagonista, sino Yami, sentada en la silla de House. El doctor estaba con un ligero aire de fastidio por ver su asiento ocupado por alguien que no era él, pero prefirió no empezar su protesta de forma muy incitadora.

-¿No deberías estar estudiando, niña?

-El día de hoy no había clases- responde Yami con naturalidad-, y además tengo que estar pendiente de que ningún pervertido se aproveche de Tear, porque ella es muy torpe y no se puede defender sola ante los acosadores.

-En eso te doy toda la razón- dice House y se sienta en la esquina de su escritorio-. La doctora Lunatique es muy lista, lo admito, y sus conocimientos sobre química y genética son absolutamente invaluables, pero es muy patosa ¿Cómo le hizo en Japón para no destruir la escuela donde daba clases?

-Eso no era lo que me preocupaba. Como le dije, doctor House, estaba más pendiente de que los pervertidos de aquella escuela no se aprovecharan de ella, especialmente Yuuki Rito.

House supo entonces que no tenía ningún caso hablar de otra cosa, Yami le parecía tan monótona que le aburría hablar con ella. Yami se levanta del asiento de House sin que este se lo pidiera, y él pudo recuperar su tan adorado (y despreciado a la vez) trono en el centro médico. Yami ni se molestó en mirar a House cuando se retiraba, y en eso llegaba la doctora Tearju con una pila de hojas, y más atrás estaba Cameron con una pila más pequeña.

-Aquí tenemos el registro completo de los análisis que hemos hecho al paciente- dice Cameron-. Los resultados arrojan que tiene esclerosis múltiple.

-Wow, esos exámenes salieron muy rápido.

-Es que pude poner a prueba algunas técnicas del espacio que había aprendido en mis días de estudiante- dice Tearju con amabilidad, y House asiente complacido.

-Entonces ya saben que hacer- dice House secamente-. Buen trabajo las dos.

Cameron se retira de una vez, y Tearju hace una reverencia antes de salir también. Yami las veía, y termina decidiendo que mejor se quedaba en la oficina. House mira a la rubia menor de forma suspicaz.

-Tienes miedo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- Yami mira a House con curiosidad.

-Yo sé que en el fondo eres unida a la doctora Lunatique, pero te niegas a estar cerca de ella mucho tiempo- empieza House con sus astutas observaciones-. Supongo que tienes algún trauma o algo así que tenga que ver con ella, pero no te preocupes, no creo que ella muerda.

-Hmp- Yami da media vuelta y se va finalmente de la oficina de House.

Apenas se había retirado aquella chiquilla, House sonríe muy complacido, sabiéndose vencedor en una discusión que esperaba durara un poco más, y ahora podía estar solo en su oficina durante un buen rato.

-Cómo adoro cuando mi razón es abrumadora.

* * *

 **Al día siguiente**

Tearju y Cameron estaban pasando por algunas habitaciones para dar los partes de diagnóstico correspondientes, y Yami estaba haciendo de escolta a una cierta distancia, en vista de que algunos pacientes y médicos no podían quitarle los ojos de encima a Tearju, o mejor dicho a sus enormes atributos, cosa que, aunque Tearju no notara en absoluto, a su clon la hacía sentir bastante nerviosa.

Fuera de aquello, la situación en el hospital no contemplaba mayores percances. Cameron extrañaba la compañía de Chase y Foreman, pero había sabido adaptarse rápidamente a la compañía de Tearju y a las ocurrencias del doctor cada vez que éste tuviera la oportunidad. Ya en recepción, las dos doctoras entregaban los informes faltantes, y entonces Tearju le da un codazo accidental a una taza de café que había puesto otro doctor.

-¡Tenga más cuidado!- regaña el doctor que ve su café derramado en el suelo.

-¡L-lo siento mucho!- Tearju se echa hacia atrás, y sin darse cuenta choca con una chica en silla de ruedas, haciendo que perdiera el control y a su vez chocara con tres enfermeras que estaban llevando una provisión de suero y esteroides.

Lo siguiente fue una mezcla entre una escena de comedia y un pequeño apocalipsis, el suero y los esteroides se escapan de sus contenedores y empapan todo el suelo de la recepción y la sala de espera. Ocho personas se resbalan y caen estrepitosamente al suelo, y algunas de esas personas se sostienen de alguien más y les hacen caer también. Tearju se deshace en disculpas mientras su rostro se fundía de vergüenza, y Yami decide echarse para atrás y agarrar un folleto sobre la prevención de enfermedades transmitidas por mosquitos, y así hacerse la desentendida de lo que estaba pasando. La doctora Cameron como puede ayuda a las personas a levantarse y recoger las cosas sin ella caerse también, pero el daño causado por Tearju todavía seguía generando estragos. La rubia mayor acaba por resbalar también y se sostiene de varios papeles que terminan volando por todo el lugar, y por alguna razón se desprenden los botones de su camisa y uno de estos destruye un foco de neón del hospital, dejando a la vista un sostén morado que representaba la única barrera que impedía ver un busto espectacular. Varios hombres se acercan, babeando bastante y silbando, tratando de tener una vista más cercana de los pechos de la doctora Lunatique, y en eso Yami deja el folleto y convierte su mano en una espada, corta algunas sillas y la mesa de recepción para así ir al auxilio de Tearju.

-Ya sabía que tarde o temprano Tear acabaría en una situación así. Qué cosas con ella.

Yami atraviesa entre los pervertidos y su creadora, dándole tiempo para que cubriera con la bata de trabajo, y ella por su parte usaba su mano convertida en espada para asustar a los espectadores y que de esa manera se retiraran de allí sin más. Cameron estaba bastante perpleja y asustada, pero igual ayuda a las personas que aún estaban en el suelo.

-Yami...

-Por esa razón tenía que acompañarte- empieza a regañar Yami-, no eres capaz de hacer algo sin causar un desastre. Definitivamente no puedo dejarte sola...

Yami también se resbala en el charco de suero y cae de espalda contra el suelo, y su falda queda completamente levantada, mostrando así sus bragas de color rosado en todo su esplendor, y Yami sentía que se moría de vergüenza, aunque su reacción fue la de convertir su cabello en decenas de cuchillas para que así nadie se quedara allí viéndola. Era como volver a Sainan y estar nuevamente con Rito.

* * *

 **Oficina de Cody**

-¡Cien mil dólares en pérdidas en apenas un instante! ¡Y catorce demandas por acciones que atentan contra la moral y el buen proceder del médico!- ruge la directora con House, Cameron, Tearju y Yami sentados frente a ella- Lo siento mucho, doctora Lunatique, pero lamentablemente nuestras instalaciones no están listas para tener a alguien como usted.

-Vamos, doctora Cody- objeta House como si se tratara de un juicio-, está más que claro que Lunatique no lo hizo a propósito, estoy seguro que ella lo va a soluc...

-¿Y mientras tanto qué, House?- Cody miraba con ojos tan furiosos que incluso House se sintió asustado- ¡La trajiste aquí con un contrato enorme y vienes a justificar los destrozos que acaba de causar! ¿Que no te das cuenta de lo que hiciste? No podemos costear un salario tan alto, encima tenemos esta facturación que por ahora es una, pero no creo que el hospital sea capaz de soportar muchos más como este. Despide a la doctora Lunatique y recupera a Foreman y Chase.

-Pero si ellos me odian, y no sé porqué...

-¡No me importa House! Los recuperas y fin del asunto.

House, Yami, Cameron y Tearju se encontraban todos juntos frente a la directora, ya venían de recibir un largo sermón (o mejor dicho, Yami, Cameron y Tearju veían cómo House recibía el sermón) y el ambiente estaba realmente tenso. Tearju se sentía bastante culpable por los daños ocasionados, y Yami no había hecho muchos intentos por animarla, pero Cody había decidido que toda la culpa la cargara House por querer contratar a Tearju más que nada por sus atributos, y no porque fuera lo bastante competente para evitar el desastre de recién. Cameron y Yami hacían hasta lo imposible para mantenerse aparentemente neutrales, pero era innegable que se sentían muy incómodas allí.

-De acuerdo- House se levanta, sabiéndose derrotado, y es que sabía que no era capaz de tener más excusas (lo había intentado todo, desde argumentar que Cody envidiaba el trasero y los pechos de Tearju hasta decir que simplemente no quería pagar) para retener a la extraterrestre-. Y ¿cuándo crees que deba hablar con Chae y Foreman?

-¡AHORA!

Antes que House o Cody dijeran nada más, Tearju se levanta y sale arrastrando los pies. Yami se queda unos cuantos segundos más y luego se va detrás de ella, no sin antes dedicar una mirada asesina al doctor House. Cameron es la siguiente en irse, pero sólo lo hace para no escuchar más aquel sermón, y porque sentía que había perdido mucho tiempo sin ayudar a varios pacientes.

-¿Estás segura de que...?

-¡Ya basta, House!- Cody da un golpe a la mesa, no queriendo que House le diera más largas al asunto- Recupera a Chase y Foreman y despide a Lunatique, no quiero escuchar más excusas. Ahora haz caso por una vez a lo que digo.

House, comprendiendo finalmente que no tenía sentido intentar nada más, se va del despacho de Cody, lamentando el tener que perder a un elemento tan aprovechable como Tearju. Odiaba admitirlo, pero Cody lo había derrotado.

* * *

 **Oficina de House**

Tearju estaba terminando de empacar sus cosas, y esta vez Yami la estaba ayudando directamente. House llega y mira brevemente a ambas rubias antes de ir a su asiento.

-Listo. Supongo que no dejo nada más- dice Tearju con voz que delataba que estaba llorando-. Lamento mucho haber causado tantos problemas, al final no fui digna de ocupar un puesto aquí...

-Eso es lo de menos, doctora Lunatique- interrumpe House sin volver a verla-. Todo el mundo tiene un lugar al que pertenece, sólo que muy pocos están realmente donde pertenecen si sabes a lo que me refiero- Tearju asiente lentamente-. Estoy seguro que en Sainan te estarán extrañando, y la verdad no los culpo de que sea así- esto último lo dice mirando fijamente los pechos de Tearju.

-Muchas gracias, doctor House, sé que ha hecho lo posible para que la directora me tuviera un poco más de paciencia, pero yo también creo que quedarme más tiempo sería abusar, y eso que sólo tengo unos cuantos días aquí- Tearju ve que Yami ya había terminado de ayudarle a empacar, y ve entonces el momento para irse-. De todos modos gracias por la hospitalidad ofrecida, y disculpe por no estar a la altura.

-A la altura no, pero por otras cosas le digo que ha estado muy bien- es la forma en que House se despide definitivamente de Tearju.

Una vez que la doctora espacial sale de la oficina con todas sus cosas, sólo quedaban House y Yami adentro. House mira de forma escrutadora a Yami, pero esta no parecía que le afectara en lo más mínimo.

-Tiene razón.

-¿En qué, niña?

No quiero decir que realmente tenga miedo de Tear, pero sí me hace sentir avergonzada cuando hace sus torpezas, y durante mucho tiempo estuvimos separadas, por lo que dejamos de congeniar tan bien como solíamos hacer alguna vez.

-¿Por qué me dices eso ahora, cuando eso me había dejado de interesar?- pregunta House con tono un poco grave.

-Ni idea. Tal vez sea por eso, porque ya le había dejado de interesar.

Ambos se miran un rato más hasta que Yami decide cortar el contacto y se va de allí. House no podía menos que pensar que Yami era una chica bastante rara y lúgubre. Estaba seguro que no lograría olvidarlas a las dos, a diferencia de las demás personas que tanto se jactaba de ignorarlas y dejarlas en la ignominia del olvido.

* * *

 **Más tarde**

-¡Bienvenidos! ¿Cómo estuvieron esas vacaciones?

-¿Vacaciones? ¡Nos despediste!- corta Foreman entre burlón y con reproche- No sé cómo es posible que esté otra vez aquí.

-Es verdad, ni siquiera nos ofreces aumentarnos el salario- opina Chase.

-Porque no les voy a aumentar nada, así de sencillo- dice House con rotundidad-. No crean que me alegro de deshacerme de la doctora Lunatique para recuperarlos a ustedes dos.

-Pero al menos nosotros no causamos una tempestad a partir de una taza de café- se burla Chase, y House hace como que no le oyó.

Cameron entra en la oficina con una lista de diagnósticos y firmas de autorizaciones sin saludar a Chase ni a Foreman, pone los papeles sobre la mesa, pero sin querer tira otro papeles de balances.

-Lo siento, lo voy a recoger.

-Supongo que para eso nos vas a querer ahora ¿no, House?- se burla Foreman.

-Jaja, qué gracioso- dice House con evidente sarcasmo. Ahora todo sería como antes, y aunque House no lo admitiera, se iba a divertir como él bien sabía con su equipo de siempre.

 **Fin**

* * *

Hasta aquí lo dejo, y espero que haya sido de su agrado, al menos para mí lo es :). Así como estamos, me despido hasta que se me ocurra hacer algo en alguna de estas dos categorías, el tiempo lo dirá.

Hasta otra


End file.
